


Fantasy

by glasswrks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a "sexy" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Jan. 21st, 2002.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and can not be used without expressed permission first.

“Hello Marcie. ”

Marcie Gardner looked up from her computer screen and smiled. “Hi.”

“Is she in?”

“Yes. But she said she didn’ want to be disturbed,” she replied, “She has a meeting at two.”

“I won’t be too long.”

“But”

“It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“I hope so,” Marcie muttered under her breath.

“I thought I said no interruptions,” Celeste Ryan started saying as she looked up to see who was entering her private office.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

“I’m not here for a visit,” he said locking the door behind him.

“What are doing here?” she asked.

“Fulfilling your fantasy,” he replied as he walked towards her.

“What are you talking about?” Celeste said as she swiveled in her chair to face him.

“Do you remember the conversation we had about two weeks ago.”

A puzzled look appeared on her face until the conversation jumped to the forefront of her mind. “You’ve been planning this for that long?”

“Actually” he began as he trailed his fingers up her arm. “Only the past few days,” he concluded resting his hand against her throat and feeling her heartbeat, strong and steady beneath his fingertips.

“You’re out of your mind,” she told him.

He smiled, noticing she had not stopped him.

Nor was she was encouraging him.

“Are you going to stand there all day, or what?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

Garrett Desmond chuckled softly to himself. Yes-she kept him on his toes.

He moved his hand until it was in hers, and stepped back until she stood up from the chair. Never taking his eyes off hers, he began to unbutton her blouse. He was glad she’d worn this particular one. He had always liked the way the silk material felt in his hands.

He lifted the bottom of her blouse from her skirt. He skimmed his fingers down her chest, barely touching her, feeling the heat rising from her skin.

He smiled inwardly as he noticed her shivering.

He knew he had an hour at the most and he would do everything in his power to insure that this would be an afternoon Celeste would never forget.

 _“I’m out of my mind,”_ Celeste thought. Her eyes darted towards the door to her office.

Garrett looked in the direction of Celeste’s glance.

“It’s locked,” he told her.

She returned her gaze into his eyes when he spoke.

Celeste had always known that she had an adventurous streak in her. But, this was something she _really_ never saw herself doing.

Having a fantasy was one thing…

Actually having it come true…

She came to a decision, as he finished pulling her blouse from her skirt. She wasn’t going to help him in his endeavor.

No...

If he wanted to slowly-she gasped as his hand barely grazed her breast, distracting her. _“Where was I?”_ she thought. _“Oh yeah… help. He doesn’t need my help.”_

She closed her eyes, wanting to heighten the experience. She didn’t want to know where his hands would touch her body next.

Garrett knew his slow approach was working once Celeste had closed her eyes. He finally removed her blouse and draped it on the chair.

She moaned softly as he ran his fingers through the silky strands of her auburn tresses.

She felt his lips on her neck as he kissed her. His hands continuing their gentle explorations of her back, sending small jolts of electricity when he touched a sensitive part of her.

“Do you like this?” he whispered in her ear. His hands on her shoulders kneading the knots he felt beneath his fingers.

Celeste simply nodded.

“Good,” he told her as he began to place fleeting kisses over her shoulder blades and down her spine.

Celeste felt him everywhere at once; his lips, his hands and his teeth marking her body torturously.

His hands skimmed over her body, branding her, inflaming her desire, which was becoming evident.

He slowly unzipped her skirt, sliding his hands around her waist and back. With the slightest movement on his part, her skirt pooled at her feet as it slipped down her legs.

He felt her hands on his shoulders for support as she stepped out of the skirt. Garrett touched and kissed her legs, traveling up them unhurriedly. He had to remind himself that everything he was doing was solely for Celeste’s pleasure and rushing through this would be disastrous.

He had even gone as far as taking care of himself prior to arriving at her office. He could still feel where he had bit his lips to keep from moaning. He took a deep breath and centered himself. He would wait until tonight.

This afternoon belonged to her.

He stood in front of Celeste and truly realized how vulnerable she was. And how she allowed him to do this. That spoke of a deep-seeded trust that he would never break.

Garrett leaned forward and kissed Celeste on the lips. She parted hers and he began to explore the warm confines of her mouth. Their tongues slid against each other. He felt her hands in his hair, gripping him tighter, holding him in place.

If there was one thing Celeste was absolutely positive about, it was this: Garrett _knew_ how to kiss.

His kisses were the kind that made her forget everything else except his lips, his mouth and his tongue. She immediately mourned the loss of his lips on hers until they began to nibble her left ear.

“No fair,” she whimpered as she exposed more of her neck.

“Yes it is,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

When he moved down her throat, she knew if he didn’t do something quickly, she’d be physically forced to push him on the desk and ravish him.

And…

It wouldn’t be the first time she had taken control of the situation either.

Garrett sensed that Celeste was highly aroused. He could feel the hard peak of her nipples outlined by the satin material of her bra. He quickly unfastened it and took a deep breath as her breasts were finally revealed.

Celeste could feel her nipples tighten under the cool room air. She cried out when Garrett blew his warm breath over her right breast.

He was going after all of her trigger points or so she thought.

Garrett wanted nothing more than to feast on Celeste.

To taste her skin, to kiss every inch of her body, but once again he backed away.

He rested his hands on her hips and began to move up, mapping every curve, every dip, his fingertips lightly digging into her muscles.

Celeste put her hands against his chest and pushed him back.

Garrett knew he’d teased her long enough. He saw the barely restrained desire in her eyes, smoldering, ready to take control of the situation if he didn’t hurry.

Celeste had had about enough of the slow torture Garrett insisted on putting her through. If they had been anywhere else, she would have let him take his time.

But, they weren’t safe…

At any time they could be interrupted.

And _that_ small fact had driven the intensity of their illicit encounter over the edge. Driving _her_ over the edge.

“Garrett,” she said, her voice husky, dripping with desire as well as a warning.

“No more teasing,” he told her as he moved some of the papers she had on her desk off to the side before lifting her on to it.

Celeste felt her legs open and couldn’t remember thinking about the action, only that it had happened.

Garrett leaned over and claimed her mouth once again as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. She arched her back, breaking the kiss and gasping for air, she clutched his head, forcing him to stay put.

She groaned as his mouth covered her nipple, suckling on it, taking tiny bites.

Celeste felt a rush of warmth between her legs. She began to squirm against the desk, her body aching for more.

Garrett closed his eyes and continued to feast upon Celeste.

Her nipples; as he moved from one to the other, were tantalizingly erect buds that demanded his attention. He would blow across them watching with endless fascination at how they would tighten even more, almost becoming painfully erect, if Celeste’s whimpering was an accurate indication.

He began to move his right hand down her body. He could feel her stomach muscles quivering as he went past her belly button. He stood up momentarily, “Lift your hips,” he told her as he quickly divested Celeste of her panties.

Celeste felt her hips lift from the desk once more as his hand neared…

“Ahhhh” she gasped as his fingers slid down her crease.

 _‘Oh God,’_ Garrett thought. He loved the way she felt, how his middle and index fingers were bathed with the evidence of her desire. He quickly brought his fingers to his mouth and savored her taste. He heard her breath hitch and looked up.

Celeste was watching him.

He replaced his hand and once again brought them to his mouth, this time watching her reaction to his utter enjoyment of the act.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers from his mouth, he let them slip in between her folds as he reclaimed his previous position lavishing her breasts with attention.

“Umm… ah… ah… ah”

Celeste was finding it harder to control her breathing.

Each time Garrett’s thumb brushed against her, her need for oxygen increased ten fold.

Garrett slowed the pace down. He was basking in the sensation of Celeste’s warmth surrounding his fingers. The fluttering movements of her walls gripping and releasing him sent shock waves through his system.

He was rapidly becoming concerned on how he would leave the office once he had accomplished what he had planned. Granted, he’d taken care of his needs prior to leaving the deserted men’s restroom located down the hall.

But, given the bulge he felt in his pants, he realized that he might have some difficulty walking.

And he wasn’t helping his situation by rubbing his crotch against the edge of the desk.

Focusing once more, he began to move his fingers slightly.

He curled his fingers and straightened them out, withdrawing, until he had almost pulled out completely, before slowly sliding back inside.

Celeste by this time was panting. Her eyes were shut tightly and her tongue was desperately trying to moisten her chapped lips.

“Oh yessss” she keened, when she felt Garrett begin to kiss his way down her body. She bit her lip when she felt his mouth on her.

Garrett felt Celeste’s walls gripping his fingers tightly. The fluttering sensation seemed to be on a continuous feedback loop. The more he did, the more she gripped.

He began to use his tongue to swirl around the tiny bud that made Celeste squirm on the desk. He looked up and watched as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

 _‘Oh my God,’_ he thought as he watched in awe.

“Don’t stop,” she panted when Garrett paused briefly.

Mentally shaking himself, Garrett used his lips to surround the engorged bud and began to hum. The vibrations caused Celeste to arch her back; her hips pushing themselves against Garrett’s mouth and hand.

Celeste&rquos body began to shake as she could feel her orgasm build.

He could tell that Celeste was very close. He placed his left hand on her body, just beneath her belly button and above her pubic line and pushed down. He curled his fingers inside and located the rough patch of skin. He started to tap it, barely moving his fingers, alternating between his index finger and his middle one.

His mouth in the meanwhile had begun to suck on the nub, using his tongue to draw patterns.

“Oh… oh… yes… God!”

Encouraged by her words, Garrett moved his fingers faster.

Celeste couldn’t take it any longer.

Her body was on fire.

“There… there…” she repeated as she felt the first wave of her orgasm hit her.

A rush of moisture coated Garrett’s fingers. He didnï¿½t stop, he kept the rhythm going, pushing down once again with his left hand. He switched from tapping to drawing circles that became concentrically smaller.

They were both rewarded with another rush of moisture.

After slowly and gently removing his fingers, Garrett kissed his way down and lost himself in her essence. He methodically sought out every drop, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

_“Miss Ryan?”_

Celeste froze as the voice came over the telephone intercom.

She swallowed, trying to moisten her parched throat.

_“Miss Ryan?”_

“Yes…”she swallowed once more. “Yes Beth.”

_“Your two o’clock appointment called and said he was running 15 minutes late”_

“That’s fine Beth. Thank you.”

_“You’re welcome.”_

“Oh my God,” Celeste uttered. Her body was still quaking from her orgasm and her assistant’s voice over the intercom. “Stop laughing,” she told Garrett as she heard him chuckling.

“It’s funny…”

“It’s not, now let me up,” she told him as she tried to get off the desk.

He helped her stand up and quickly gathered her in his arms.

“Garrett… please.”

“Cele… if this had happened to anyone else, you would be the first one laughing,” he said. He paused, “You don’t regret this do you?” he asked as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

As much as she protested, she could only answer one way.

“No. I don’t. But, I _do_ need to clean up,” she said before looking down.

“Umm”

“Gare,” she whispered while sliding her hand down.

“No…” he said, as he gently stopped her hand from reaching its destination. He noticed the confusion on her face. “Celeste.” he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. “This wasn’t about me. This was for you.” He told her as he punctuated each word with a brief kiss on her lips. “Love you.”

She smiled and ran her hands through his chestnut hair. “Me too. Will you be okay?” she asked, her eyes darting towards the bulge in his pants.

“I’ll manage,” he said, a grin appearing on his face. “Let’s get your stuff.”

She nodded.

“I’ll take care of the desk,” he said, gathering the papers that had fallen to the floor. “Why don’t you freshen up.”

“Okay and Gare,” she said stopping short of the washroom in her office.

“Yeah.”

“It’s _your_ turn next,” she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

“Oh God.”

The End.

Feel free to leave a comment on this story on


End file.
